Llueve
by lucyyh
Summary: La lluvia cae y con ella, también se derrumban sus sueños y esperanzas, aquellos que jamás debió tener. Minific.
1. Uno

**Disclaimer: **Si fuese mío, no estaría comprando boletos de lotería.

**A/N: **Esta es la historia: Con** Lara **(más conocida por aquí como** Inthesnow**), apostamos hace mes y medio, que ella no se vería todos los capítulos que le faltaban de The Mentalist, antes que volviera del parón para los últimos cuatro capítulos. Le faltaban siete u ocho, y tenía dos semanas. Ella decía que lo haría, yo que no y terminamos diciendo que quien perdiera escribiría un oneshot para la ganadora. Ya se imaginarán quien ganó, aunque quien escribe tenía serias dudas porque la chica siempre se olvida de ver la serie XD. El único prompt que me dio fue "lluvia" y terminé escribiendo este minific de tres partes, ya aprobado, leído y beteado por ella. Es angst, y tiene su cuota de romance. Pero es esencialmente angst. El trozo de canción es de Disconnected de Keane, cuyo nuevo disco es placer de los dioses *_*.

Y por si no ha quedado claro: Esto está escrito para Lara.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

_Uuh I feel like I just don't know you anymore_  
_But I've been wrong and I've been there so many times_  
_We walk in circles, the blind leading the blind_  
_We've been disconnected somehow_

_There's an invisible wall between us now_  
_Iive been wrong and I've been there too many times_  
_We walk in circles, the blind leading the blind_

_I see the landscape change before my eyes_  
_The features I've been navigating by_  
_No nothing looks the way it did before_  
_I don't know where to look or what to look for_

**Llueve.-**

**A través ** del gran ventanal del café, ve la lluvia caer con fuerza y sin pausa desde hace al menos media hora. Es una suerte que justo estuviera a una calle de la cafetería en la que ahora se encuentra resguardándose- con un capuccino y una magdalena haciéndole compañía-; cuando en medio de su caminata se desató el aguacero. Aunque su apartamento no está lejos de allí, quiso esperar a que la tormenta pasara a regresar de inmediato.

Lo cierto es que en estos momentos preferiría estar bajo la lluvia calada hasta los huesos que en casa, segura como está que él sigue allí esperándola; probablemente pensando en mil argumentos para convencerla de que las cosas son como son y no van a cambiar, que es ella quien debe aceptar la realidad de una vez; dejar de alimentar ilusiones que tarde o temprano se estrellarán contra la verdad y la dejarán más dañada emocionalmente de lo que ya está.

Han tenido otra de sus tantas peleas sobre Red John. No sabe bien cómo comenzó esta vez la discusión, sólo recuerda que en un momento estaban cenando, hablando sobre alguna tontería sin importancia y de pronto todo giraba en torno a Red John, los deseos de venganza de Jane y las ganas de detenerlo y llevarlo a la justicia de ella. A punto estuvo de vocalizar aquella súplica absurda-pero que como siempre, logró mantener guardada en lo más profundo de su interior-en la que ilusamente quiere rogarle que llegado el momento la elija a ella por sobre el asesino, e incluso por encima de sus ganas de autodestruirse. Por supuesto él no hizo más que aplastar sus esperanzas una vez más con su fría respuesta, su desprecio por la vida y la poca importancia que le da a su relación. Cuando el silencio que siguió se volvió asfixiante, Lisbon tomó su chaqueta, las llaves y salió del apartamento.

Lo peor de todo es que Jane-dentro de sus retorcidas e insanas justificaciones-tiene razón. Las cosas no cambiarán. Él seguirá en su búsqueda obsesiva y vengativa de Red John, hasta que un día pueda estar frente al psicópata e intente asesinarlo con sus propias manos. La vendetta siempre estará en primer lugar, más allá de los sentimientos que dice profesar por ella. Y si tiene que utilizarla para lograr su objetivo, no hay duda que lo hará, sin importarle si le hace daño.

Es aquella verdad innegable la que le hiere. El saber que no es más importante que una venganza, el estar siempre muy por detrás en esa lista de prioridades que él mantiene. Darse cuenta que no importa cuánto se entregue, cuan vulnerable se muestre con él; jamás podrá competir con los demonios que Jane persigue. Tampoco importa que intente hacerle cambiar de opinión al respecto, como él le ha demostrado durante la discusión una hora atrás. Es una batalla que ha perdido hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de aceptar que sus sentimientos por él eran mucho más grandes que los que una persona le profesa a un amigo o compañero.

-¿Quiere más café?-la voz amable de la mesera le sobresalta, pero logra recobrarse al momento.

Mira por la ventana y se da cuenta que la lluvia ha amainado bastante; ahora no es más que una finísima llovizna, por lo que decide que es mejor ponerse en marcha.

-No gracias-sonríe, saca unos billetes de su bolsillo y los deja sobre la mesa-creo que ya es tiempo de volver a casa.

Sale de la cafetería y camina con lentitud hacia su apartamento. Diez minutos después cuando al fin llega y abre la puerta, encuentra a Jane sentado en el sofá, una taza de té en la mano y la mirada ausente. Justo como imaginaba que le hallaría.

Cuando el consultor la ve se levanta, deja la taza a un lado y se acerca, dejando al menos un metro de distancia entre ellos. Ella prefiere no mirarlo directamente. Se quita el abrigo, lo sacude un poco-sin importarle que el agua salpique a los muebles cercanos-y deja sus llaves en la mesa de siempre, al lado de la puerta. Recién entonces se enfrenta a los ojos inquisitivos de Jane.

-Me alegra ver que no vienes calada hasta los huesos-le dice él, intentando aliviar la tensión del momento-encontraste algún lugar donde resguardarte, asumo.

-Un café a pocas cuadras de aquí-contesta ella. No existe mucho más que agregar así que se queda en silencio, maldiciendo su incapacidad por abordar el tema que sigue pendiendo sobre ellos como un afilado cuchillo a punto de caer.

-Teresa-le llama, utilizando su nombre de pila para revestir la conversación de seriedad y darle la intimidad tan necesaria en esos momentos-sé que quizás no sea lo más inteligente traer este tema a colación de nuevo, pero no nos hará ningún bien pretender que no ha pasado nada. Necesitamos por una vez y para siempre, aclarar todo.

-Jane…

-No, deja que termine-se acerca a ella un poco más y acaricia sus brazos con suavidad-sé que para ti es difícil aceptarlo, pero me conoces hace nueve años; sabes que vengarme de Red John es la razón principal que me mueve y que no me detendré hasta lograrlo. Sean cuales sean las consecuencias.

-Lo sé-dice ella con resignación.

-No es tu culpa-sigue hablando Jane, sus manos se han detenido en los hombros de la agente, apretando suavemente-y por más que lo intentes no podrás conseguir que cambie de opinión. Pero quiero que entiendas que a pesar de todo sí te quiero, eres importante para mí. Quisiera evitar por todos los medios el hacerte daño, pero sé que cuando el día llegue lo haré. Tan sólo-con la punta de sus dedos levanta el mentón de Lisbon para lograr que ella le mire a los ojos-espero que no nos preocupemos de esto hasta que el momento llegue, y disfrutemos el tiempo que tenemos juntos.

Lisbon no dice nada, sólo lo observa pestañeando apenas. Todas las reflexiones de las pasadas horas en la cafetería, mientras admiraba la lluvia a través de la ventana, parecen cobrar vida; se aclaran y se muestran ante ella sin dobles sentidos ni objeciones. En su corazón nace una resolución definitiva y concluyente; la fuerza inusitada de su determinación le sorprende, pero no le asusta. Es lo que tiene que hacer, si quiere seguir siendo una persona y no una sombra de sí misma, destruida por algo que se supone debe hacerla querer vivir.

-No-le dice, mientras se aleja unos pasos, meneando la cabeza.

-¿No?-le pregunta Jane. Puede ver cómo el pánico comienza a colmar la mirada del consultor, pero no siente pena por él. Al contrario, experimenta algo de perversa satisfacción al ver que él sufre, aunque sea un poco.

-No.-repite-todo lo que dices es cierto Jane. Desde que te conocí siempre he sabido cuáles son tus intenciones a la hora de enfrentarte a Red John. Te he ayudado, te he seguido sin hacer preguntas, primero porque eres mi amigo y quería ayudarte a alcanzar un mínimo de paz, y segundo, porque siempre mantuve la esperanza que llegado el momento, vieras las cosas a mi manera y decidieras que no valía la pena tomar la venganza con tus propias manos. También tienes razón cuando dices que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, por más que lo intente y estoy consciente que ni siquiera lo harás por mí, aunque me quieras. No soy lo más importante para ti, nunca lo he sido y eso jamás será de otra manera. Ahora lo entiendo…no te culpo por ello. Siempre has sido sincero en ese aspecto.

-Teresa-intenta tomar sus manos pero ella lo rechaza, dando un paso más hacia atrás-eso no es cierto…

-Sí lo es-una mueca amarga aparece en su rostro-pero no es tu culpa. Es mía por creer que podía cambiarte. Pero ahora necesito que comprendas que no puedo seguir así, mirando a un lado y fingiendo que Red John no es un obstáculo entre nosotros. No puedo aparentar que somos una pareja normal y corriente. Porque sólo lograré destruirme y no quiero, no lo permitiré. No consentí que lo que sucedía con mi padre me destrozara y ciertamente no dejaré que lo nuestro lo haga. No es justo para ninguno de los dos.

Jane no dice nada, consciente que ella está hablando verdades que ninguno de los dos se atreve a enfrentar.

-Nuestra relación…_ésta relación_-dice, remarcando las palabras-se acaba aquí y ahora. Sé que no será fácil, pero es necesario….es lo que yo necesito. Seguiré ayudándote y espero que en un tiempo más, podamos volver a ser amigos nuevamente; o por lo menos que nuestra relación profesional logre llegar a ser lo que alguna vez fue.

Ninguno dice nada, sólo se miran a los ojos durante un tiempo indeterminado. Jane ni siquiera intenta que le hable, ni encantarla o engatusarla para conseguir que cambie de opinión. Ella lo ve como un buen signo; una señal de que ha entendido lo que ella siente.

-Jamás pensé que me abandonarías-Jane rompe el silencio y prefiere hacerlo de la peor forma. Sus palabras destilan ironía y algo de rabia. Lisbon cierra los ojos con cansancio y le deja continuar-eras la única que siempre pensé no se daría por vencida conmigo, pero aquí estás, haciendo exactamente eso, rindiéndote. No debería sorprenderme, no es la primera vez que huyes cuando la situación se pone difícil, ¿no Lisbon? Es exactamente lo que hiciste con tu padre, huiste….

La bofetada resuena en el silencioso apartamento. Jane se toca la mejilla, donde el ardor del golpe se intensifica a cada segundo que pasa. Lisbon lo mira con dureza, pero no dice nada. Ambos saben que la cachetada se la ha merecido. Existen ciertas líneas que no debe traspasar con ella y él lo sabe bien.

-Lisbon…-le dice, su voz denota arrepentimiento-lo…

-Llueve-Lisbon detiene abruptamente su disculpa, abriendo la puerta y mirando hacia afuera-toma el paraguas, sino quedarás hecho una sopa antes de llegar hasta tu auto-él se queda allí, la boca abierta sin saber qué hacer-adiós Jane-le dice ella, y hay tanta determinación en sus palabras que el consultor entiende que no puede hacer nada.

Ni siquiera se molesta en tomar el paraguas y sale del apartamento hacia la lluvia, caminando con tranquilidad.

-oooooooooooooooooooo-

No ha derramado ni siquiera una lágrima durante las horas que siguen a su ruptura con Jane y no sabe bien por qué. Siente la soledad, el vacío y la tristeza quemándole en su interior, y aún así, no puede liberarlas a través del llanto. Quizás el insomnio que ahora mismo la ha atacado y por el que se ha dado vueltas en la cama durante toda la noche sin pegar pestaña, es el único síntoma que demuestra cuánto le ha afectado. Porque no hay duda que lo ha hecho. Ama a Jane, está totalmente segura, no vacila ni siquiera un instante respecto a ello. Siente su ausencia, le extraña; y no tiene idea cómo podrá ir a trabajar en unas horas y aparentar un mínimo de normalidad. Pero prefiere no pensar en eso, ya cuando llegue el tiempo sabrá qué hacer.

Sin embargo, no se arrepiente de su decisión. Porque desde el momento en que el consultor salió de su apartamento, sintió que se liberaba de un gran peso que hasta entonces, no sabía que cargaba sobre sus hombros.


	2. Dos

**Disclaimer: **No es mío. Nunca lo será. Por su atención muchas gracias.

**A/N: **Siento la tardanza, pero he estado enfrascada en una batalla a muerte con el photoshop, debido a el challenge N°2 del foto The Mentalist en español (¿todavía no lo conocen? shame on you!). Pero bueno. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos! me sigue sorprendiendo la respuesta a mis historias, sin embargo, me gusta escuchar lo que piensan. Es bueno conocer cuáles son sus opiniones y reflexiones, porque si logro que debatan, estén de acuerdo o les deje meditando sobre ciertos puntos, significa que estoy haciendo medianamente bien esto :)

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto. Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Dos.-**

La lluvia golpea suavemente el ventanal que está justo sobre su sofá, el sonido rítmico del agua cayendo, tiene la virtud de ayudarle a dormir durante algunos minutos. El equipo se ha ido a interrogar a unos sospechosos y a seguir algunas pistas en el último caso, nada de importancia que requiriera de su atención y por lo mismo, prefirió quedarse en la oficina. El día tampoco invita a querer moverse a ningún lugar: está nublado, gris. Las horas parecen arrastrarse, haciendo que todo parezca más sofocante y triste.

-¿Jane?-la voz de Lisbon lo saca de sus pensamientos y sin responder, abre los ojos y los clava en los de ella-Cho y Rigsby trajeron a un sospechoso para interrogarlo. Me gustaría que estuvieses allí, ver si puedes descubrir algo.

-¿Quién es el sospechoso?-pregunta, levantándose del sofá e invadiendo un poco el espacio personal de la agente. Como esperaba, Lisbon retrocede un paso antes de contestar-Rick Moines el…

-Jefe de la víctima-se pasa una mano por la cabeza y ríe con suficiencia-desde ya te puedo decir que él no fue. Odiaba a la víctima, es cierto; probablemente también más de alguna noche alimentó fantasías sobre cómo matarle; mientras veía algún reality show y comía una de esas cenas refrigeradas que se calientan en el microondas, sin más compañía que su gato. No tiene las agallas para llevar a cabo ninguno de sus planes y nunca las tendrá. Le gusta demasiado su patética vida como para querer arriesgarse a algo más.

Lisbon contrae la boca en una mueca de disgusto y menea la cabeza. Sabe que lo que le ha dicho caló hondo en ella. Por supuesto esa ha sido su intención, molestarla, herirla echando mano a esa especie de semblanza de la propia vida de la agente-sus noches solitarias en las que la televisión es su única compañía-. Quiere más que nada lograr una reacción de su parte, lo que sea. Un puñetazo, un grito, un "te odio"…pero a cambio no recibe nada. Ella lo mira por interminables segundos, sus ojos verdes y cristalinos mostrando nada más que vacío para él. Uno que hiere mucho más que si existiera desprecio en ellos.

-Como quieras, Jane. Ve a prepararte un té o sigue fingiendo que duermes-hay algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras-y si tienes algo que aportar a la investigación, haz el favor de decirlo.

Lisbon se da media vuelta y él se queda allí de pie, viéndola irse hacia la sala de interrogaciones. Desde que ella le dejó-semanas ya desde esa noche en el apartamento de la agente-las cosas han seguido un camino parecido. Él intenta enfurecerla, sacarla de sus casillas y que pelee. Pero no logra nada. Es como si la Lisbon se hubiese dado por vencida con él; como si cualquier esfuerzo que pudiese hacer no sirviera de nada y prefiriera seguir adelante, dejándole a él atrás. Le es difícil aceptar que la agente le ignore, que ni siquiera sea capaz de dar algo de pelea. Y por lo mismo, siente esa necesidad absurda de castigarla por abandonarle, cuando se suponía que jamás lo haría.

Lo peor de todo es cuánto la extraña. Al principio la rabia que sentía le ayudaba a ignorar sus sentimientos, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba se dio cuenta que en realidad la echaba de menos más de lo que podía soportar. El hecho es que ahora ni siquiera pueda tocarla de la forma más inocente, como cuando eran amigos y la guiaba posando una mano en la parte baja de su espalda; o darle una suave, casi imperceptible palmada en el hombro. Ha perdido el derecho hasta de ir a su oficina, tenderse en el sofá y dejar que el silencio y la paz que Lisbon irradia, lo ayude a descansar. Extraña el calor que sólo ella puede darle, el sabor de sus labios y la manera en que hacían el amor-con fuerza, apasionadamente-; las conversaciones mientras veían algún programa en la televisión, tumbados en el sofá del apartamento de Lisbon. También echa de menos a la agente que no aceptaba estupideces de nadie; y la amiga que fue mucho antes de convertirse en su amante. Pero todo se ha acabado, incluso la confianza que existía entre ellos.

Sabe que en gran parte es su culpa, por no poder darle lo que ella quiere. Sin embargo, Lisbon ya conocía lo que significaba estar con él. La venganza contra Red John siempre ha sido su prioridad, algo a lo que no está dispuesto a renunciar. Necesita acabar con el psicópata que destruyó a su familia, para al menos sentir que hasta cierto punto hizo algo por ellas, aparte de ofuscar a un asesino que no encontró nada mejor que tomar sus vidas en venganza. También era consciente que llegado el momento en que se enfrentara a Red John, y si lograba su objetivo, la perdería. Pero quería vivir hasta entonces en esa especie de mundo aparte, en el que los dos pudiesen ser felices hasta aquel instante en que inevitablemente el sueño se acabaría.

Sacude la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, y va hasta la cocina a hacerse un té. Mientras espera que el agua hierva, se reclina sobre el refrigerador. Lisbon entra en ese momento, jarrón en mano; en busca de un poco de café fresco.

-¿Cómo fue la entrevista?

Ella toma la cafetera y mientras llena la taza le contesta-nada del otro mundo. Tenías razón, no es el asesino. Tiene una buena coartada que en estos momentos Rigsby está verificando para poder descartarlo totalmente. Ahora estamos siguiendo otras pistas, pero nos vendría bien tu ayuda ahora mismo.

Lisbon toma un sorbo de café y cierra los ojos por unos segundos, ante el placer que el fuerte líquido le causa. Jane aguanta la respiración ante la acción y sin poder evitarlo, se mueve hasta el lugar en el que ella está. El aroma de la agente lo embarga y ansía tocarla, poder enredar los dedos en su cabello, rodear su cintura y besarla, decirle cuánto la ha extrañado y pedirle, rogarle que no se aparte de él nuevamente. Pero el momento es fugaz, porque cuando está a punto de rendirse ante sus deseos ella se aleja, totalmente ajena a lo que pasa con él. En cuanto Lisbon desaparece tras la puerta de su oficina, siente que un vacío enorme se apodera de él; toda la añoranza reprimida durante las últimas semanas lo ahoga. A duras penas reprime su deseo de seguirla hasta el despacho para hacer lo que hace unos minutos no pudo.

Es en ese instante, cuando dimensiona lo que ha significado dejarla ir. Y no está seguro si será capaz de vivir sabiendo que es el único culpable de su pérdida.


	3. Tres

**Disclaimer:** Es mío. También poseo una mansión en una isla privada, unos cuantos jets y...me caigo de la cama. Claro que no es mío apuff...

**A/N: **Siento tanto la demora! para ser un proyecto que ya estaba escrito lo mío da vergüenza...pero la vida real y el trabajo negrero se interponen en mi camino. Eso y los challenges del foro The Mentalist en Español, que están horriblemente entretenidos! :D

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, alertas y favoritos!** Abril** gracias por comentar! adhiero a esa petición de ver a una Lisbon que castigue más a Jane, que se lo merece y mucho el desgraciado XD.

Última parte del minific. Una vez más, hago mención que fue escrito bajo apuesta con **Inthesnow** (a.k.a Lara) y es completa y totalmente dedicado a ella.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidos, siempre con respeto.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.-

* * *

**Tres.-**

Aquella mañana de sábado, cuando salió a correr un par de millas por el parque cercano a su apartamento; Lisbon no esperaba que sucediese nada especial. Quería hacer algo de ejercicio, volver a casa a ducharse, desayunar y quizás terminar de una vez de pintar la cocina-que hace unos cuantos meses permanece con una mano de pintura en una de sus paredes a medio terminar-; posiblemente salir durante la tarde a tomar un café y hacer algunas compras, regresar, ver una película e irse a dormir. Por desgracia, nada sucedió de esa forma. Primero, cuando recién llevaba corriendo media milla se desató un aguacero digno de cualquier historia del diluvio; y en su afán de volver a toda prisa a casa antes de agarrar un resfriado, casi la atropellan al cruzar la calle. Y segundo y más importante, tampoco esperaba que al llegar a su edificio-calada hasta los huesos-se encontraría a Patrick Jane sentado en la puerta principal; igualmente hecho una sopa y sosteniendo algo entre sus ropas que al parecer, quería por todos los medios intentar evitar que se mojara.

Olvidada de la lluvia, se detiene a unos metros de la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Las cosas han estado raras entre ellos desde la última vez que Jane puso un pie en su apartamento; y aunque al principio Lisbon trató de mantener la relación en el plano profesional, no lo había logrado. En realidad, decir que las cosas habían estado raras, sería suavizar mucho la situación. Desde entonces Jane se ha comportado como un idiota, intentando herirla, burlándose de ella, rechazando su ofrecimiento de amistad o de un trato al menos profesional. Pero tiene que ser justa, ella también se ha comportado de la misma forma. Es cierto que al principio quiso paz entre ellos pero luego de un tiempo, con el comportamiento de Jane su paciencia comenzó a agotarse. Empezó a alejarse de él, a mostrarse fría y sarcástica cada vez que podía. Está consciente que no ha sido la mejor forma de enfrentar la situación, menos sabiendo que no es más que una manera de esconder que lo extraña, más de lo que quiere admitir. Está cien por ciento segura de su decisión, pero la nostalgia por las conversaciones íntimas, las caricias, los besos; todo lo que significaba estar con Jane, es algo que no puede ignorar. Verlo sentado allí, en la puerta de su edificio, trae todos esos sentimientos de golpe; apenas logra respirar con tranquilidad y contenerse para no ir hacia él, abrazarlo y besarlo con fuerza. Sabe que no puede hacerlo, porque ambos están en direcciones opuestas y no quiere, _no puede_ permitirse el sufrir más de lo que ya ha padecido.

Jane se levanta y camina hasta ella; calculando cada paso, como si estuviera acorralando a una presa para atraparla y no quisiera asustarla con un movimiento muy brusco. En parte, Lisbon siempre se ha sentido así con él. Como si tuviese que mantenerse en guardia todo el tiempo porque en cualquier momento, en el segundo que ella se descuide, él la destrozará. Quizás esa es en parte la causa por la que terminó todo, Red John no es más que el elemento desequilibrante en su decisión. Ese es el verdadero peligro para ella, porque no recuerda haber querido tanto a alguien como le quiere, y le asusta pensar en llegar a entregarse a niveles tan profundos para luego terminar destrozada.

-Te traía un café-es lo primero que le dice, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para hacerla sentir incómoda-pero está frío y creo que hasta se ha colado algo de lluvia en el vaso…

-Jane, ¿qué haces aquí?-prefiere cortar cualquier intento por embaucarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Hablar-le dice, sonriendo con suavidad-o mejor dicho, que me dejes hablar.

Lisbon frunce el ceño, curiosidad y recelo por lo que dirá a partes iguales. La lluvia sigue cayendo torrencial y apenas si puede mirarlo bien a la cara, pero cree ver en sus ojos la honestidad pura y real que sólo parece mostrar-aunque sea por algunos momentos-con ella. Asiente con la cabeza y él lanza un suspiro de alivio, dejando que el temor que lo acompañó hasta ese instante se diluya con ese simple gesto.

Él la toma con suavidad del brazo y la lleva hasta el portal del edificio para que la lluvia no siga cayendo sobre ellos. Un escalofrío recorre de los pies a la cabeza a la agente y no está segura de si es por el frío repentino que la ataca al salir de la protección-aunque suene a ironía-que le proporciona el aguacero, o es por la suave presión que ejerce la mano del consultor sobre su brazo, el contacto de su piel con la suya. Jane también parece sufrir los embates del frío y tiembla ligeramente. Cierra los ojos durante unos momentos; Lisbon no sabe si es para encontrar la fuerza de decirle lo que ha venido a manifestar, o si es para controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo.

-Te extraño-su voz denota la emoción que siente en esos instantes y ella no puede menos que conmoverse-te he echado de menos desde el momento en que salí por esta misma puerta, aunque estaba demasiado herido y furioso para aceptarlo.

-Jane…

-Deja que termine Lisbon, por favor-posa ambas manos en sus hombros, y ella da un salto por el contacto que es, aunque parezca imposible, frío y cálido a la vez-sé que no lo merezco, estoy consciente de ello. Pero soy un imbécil egoísta que no puede entender razones, o al menos no aceptarlas. Sé por qué me has dejado, entiendo que quieres ahorrarte todo el sufrimiento que te causaré algún día. Sin embargo no puedo soportar que te alejes de mí, aun comprendiendo que es lo que necesitas y que seguramente serías mucho más feliz sin mí. Te lo he dicho, soy un egoísta. Y por lo mismo te estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad.

-Jane-da un paso atrás alejándose de sus manos que parecen pesar más a cada segundo-esto no es justo, no sólo para mí sino tampoco para ti. No lo es porque ambos vamos a sufrir y terminaremos destrozados. No se supone que me despierte cada día pensando si al volver a casa por la noche lo haré sola, si te encontrarás con Red John y terminarás matándole o…-un nudo se forma en su garganta y por un momento se le hace difícil continuar-ni siquiera quiero pensar en la otra posibilidad.

-Lo sé-da un paso adelante, acortando la distancia entre los dos-he estado pensando en ello durante meses. No es justo para ti, porque no tienes por qué sufrir por mi causa; ya me has dado suficiente como para que te siga pidiendo más. Sé que piensas que Red John está por encima de ti; incluso yo, aunque me avergüenza admitirlo, lo pensaba. Hasta que te alejaste de mí…entonces supe que no podía permitirme el perder a otra mujer que amo. Menos, una vez más, por mis propios errores-se acerca más a ella, hasta que están apenas separados por unos centímetros-no puedo prometerte que dejaré de buscar a Red John…

-Jamás te he pedido que lo hagas-su boca se curva en una sonrisa apenas perceptible-tan sólo te pedí que dejaras atrás tu deseo por vengarte.

-Tampoco puedo prometerte que llegado el momento, no intentaré hacerlo-su sinceridad la abruma y por un segundo, está tentada a echarse a correr, alejarse lo más posible de él. Pero se siente incapaz de huir a cualquier lugar, porque sabe que Jane la encontraría donde fuese-no quiero hacer juramentos que no sé si podré cumplir. Pero sí puedo decirte que lo intentaré, que pondré todo mi esfuerzo en hacerlo. Y que no te ocultaré nada, sabrás cada cosa que haga con respecto a Red John. No traicionaré tu confianza, aunque eso signifique que decidas alejarte de mí nuevamente.

-Tú lo has dicho Jane-replica ella, queriendo ponerle un freno a su discurso-no hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir.

-Estoy siendo sincero, Lisbon-al contrario de lo que ella espera, aquello no lo desanima-mírame a los ojos y lo sabrás. Te quiero, y es por esto mismo que estoy aquí hoy, diciéndote todo esto esperando a que tú lo creas y puedas darme una oportunidad. Hazlo, mírame a los ojos y dime si en verdad te estoy mintiendo; sólo tú has podido ver a través de mí y descubrir mis engaños. Estoy seguro que sabrás si ahora lo estoy haciendo o no.

Jane se agacha un poco, hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de la agente y la mira directo, sin pestañear. Lisbon lo observa durante unos segundos y sabe que él dice la verdad. Está siendo todo lo honesto que puede llegar a ser, volcando su corazón frente a ella sin recurrir a un embuste para lograr que le dé otra oportunidad.

-Sólo dime que al menos lo pensarás-Jane sonríe y se pasa una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo-no te estoy pidiendo una respuesta de inmediato, por supuesto me gustaría tenerla en este instante, pero no te presionaré…tan sólo quiero que reflexiones sobre lo que te he dicho y consideres si merezco una segunda oportunidad; si estás dispuesta a arriesgarte conmigo...otra vez.

Lisbon mira hacia afuera, la lluvia sigue cayendo torrencial. Todo lo que le ha dicho el consultor da mil vueltas en su cabeza y causa estragos en su corazón. Su franqueza la conmueve, porque jamás pensó que alguna vez él pudiese llegar a confiar plenamente en ella. Esto le demuestra que estaba equivocada. Si bien le duele que no sea capaz de prometerle que cuando capturen a Red John no tratará de llevar a cabo su venganza, al menos sí puede decirle que hará el esfuerzo y ese hecho por sí solo ya es un gran avance.

-¿Lisbon?-Jane toca su brazo para llamar su atención-¿estás bien?

-Llueve-la agente sigue observando la lluvia, casi hipnotizada con el sonido que produce el agua al golpear el suelo-últimamente ha llovido mucho, más que en un año normal.

-Sí…-Jane no sabe qué contestar, inseguro de por qué Lisbon ha traído a la conversación tan inesperadamente, un tema tan banal como el tiempo.

-Tengo miedo-Lisbon dice abruptamente-siempre lo tengo cuando estoy contigo…es desgastante y emocionante al mismo tiempo-suelta una carcajada carente de todo humor-y seguramente estoy siendo la más insensata de las mujeres pero…

No alcanza a terminar la frase, porque Jane la toma por la cintura y la besa con fuerza. Ella se sujeta de sus brazos con la misma desesperación, perdida en las sensaciones que produce en ella sentir los labios del consultor sobre los suyos. Cuando por fin se separan, él la abraza con suavidad, acariciando su espalda y riendo nervioso, casi como si temiera haberla malinterpretado.

-Sería mejor si fuésemos al apartamento-ella rompe el momento unos minutos después-mucho me temo que si seguimos así, mojados y en el frío, pescaremos una pulmonía.

-Ahora mismo, una pulmonía es la menor de mis preocupaciones-dice él, sonriendo aún.

-Pues es la número uno de las mías-toma su mano y lo guía hasta su apartamento, Jane la sigue de buen grado, de vez en cuando acariciando con la yema de los dedos, la palma de su mano.

El futuro entre ellos es incierto, existen tantas probabilidades que todo termine mal, como que resulte bien. Pero ella está dispuesta a arriesgarse, porque no quiere quedarse con la duda de si tiró por la borda su oportunidad de ser feliz con él. Prefiere responder esa pregunta, a vivir con ella.

**È Finito.-**


End file.
